Oswald, el conejo afortunado
Oswald, el conejo afortunado (en inglés "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit") es un personaje de dibujos animados creado por Ub Iwerks y Walt Disney para una serie de cortometrajes de animación que fueron distribuidos por los estudios Universal en los años 1920 y 1930. Creación del personaje El personaje se creó en 1927, ante el agotamiento de la fórmula explotada en la serie anterior de cortometrajes producidos por los estudios Disney, las llamadas Alice Comedies. Disney firmó un contrato con Charles B. Mintz y George Winkler para producir una nueva serie de películas que serían distribuidas por la Universal. El primer cortometraje protagonizado por Oswald, Poor Papa, fue rechazada por los directivos de la Universal. El segundo, Trolley Troubles, fue el comienzo oficial de la serie, que constituyó el mayor éxito de Disney hasta ese momento. En la primavera de 1928, ante el éxito de la serie, Disney pidió a Mintz un aumento de presupuesto. Mintz no sólo rechazó su petición, sino que exigió a Disney una reducción del 20%. Mintz, que poseía los derechos del personaje y tenía además bajo contrato a varios de los dibujantes de Disney. El resultado fue que Disney abandonó el personaje para crear otro nuevo, el ratón Mickey. La producción de nuevos cortos de Oswald fue asumida por Mintz y el equipo que éste formó con antiguos empleados de Disney. Universal toma el control Mintz, entre tanto, abrió su poco estudio, formado fundamentalmente por antiguos empleados de Disney. Insatisfecho con Mintz, Laemmle rescindió su contrato y asignó la producción de películas de Oswald a un equipo de animadores dirigido por Walter Lantz. El primero de ellos fue Race Riot, en 1929, aunque en algunas fuentes se consigna erróneamente que el primero fue Ozzie of the Circus. En la década siguiente, Lantz produjo 140 cortos del personaje, lo que eleva el total de películas protagonizadas por Oswald a 192. El último corto del conejo fue The Egg-Cracker Suite (1943). Oswald continuaría apareciendo de forma ocasional en películas de dibujos animados de la Universal hasta 1951. El personaje vuelve a Disney En febrero de 2006, varios activos de la NBC Universal, entre los que se encontraban los derechos de Oswald el conejo afortunado fueron adquiridos por The Walt Disney Company, como thumb|Oswald el conejo afortunadoparte de un acuerdo acerca del traspaso del locutor deportivo Al Michaels a NBC Sports. Como resultado, The Walt Disney Company recobró los derechos sobre el personaje y sobre los 26 cortos rodados por Disney en los años 1920. Sin embargo, Universal retiene los derechos sobre el resto de los cortos, que no fueron producidos por Disney. El cómic También llegó a realizarse un comic-book del personaje, pero con una apariencia muy diferente. En el cómic, Oswald tenía dos sobrinos, llamados Floyd y Lloyd, y un amigo, el oso Toby. Los últimos cómics apenas tienen alguna semejanza con el personaje original. Filmografía Disney 1927: * Trolley Troubles * Oh Teacher * The Mechanical Cow * Great Guns * All Wet * The Ocean Hop * The Banker's Daughter * Empty Socks * Rickety Gin 1928: * Harem Scarem * Neck 'n' Neck * The Ol' Swimmin' Hole * Africa Before Dark * Rival Romeos * Bright Lights * Oh, What a Knight * Sagebrush Sadie * Ride'em Plow Boy * Sky Scrappers * Ozzie of the Mounted * Hungry Hoboes * Poor Papa – Pilot Short * The Fox Chase * Tall Timber * Sleigh Bells * Hot Dog Winkler 1928: * High Up * Mississippi Mud * Panicky Pancakes * Fiery Firemen * Rocks and Socks * South Pole Flight * Bull-Oney * A Horse Tale * Farmyard Follies 1929: * Homeless Homer * Yanky Clippers * Hen Fruit – Primer cortometraje sonoro de Oswald * Sick Cylinders * Hold 'em Ozzie * The Suicide Sheik * Alpine Antics * The Lumberjack * The Fishing Fool * Stage Stunts * Stripes and Stars * The Wicked West * Ice Man's Luck * Nuts and Jolts * Jungle Jingles * Weary Willies * Saucy Sausages Lantz 1929: * Race Riot * Oil's Well * Permanent Wave * Cold Turkey * Pussy Willie * Amateur Nite * Hurdy Gurdy * Snow Use * Nutty Notes * Ozzie of the Circus 1930: * Kounty Fair * Chilly Con Carmen * Kisses and Kurses * Broadway Folly * Bowery Bimbos * The Hash Shop * The Prison Panic * Tramping Tramps * Hot for Hollywood * Hells Heels * My Pal Paul * Not So Quiet * Spooks * Cold Feet * Snappy Salesman * Henpecked * The Singing Sap * The Detective * The Fowl Ball * The Navy * Mexico * Africa * Alaska * Mars 1931: * China * College * Shipwreck * The Farmer * The Fireman * Sunny South * Country School * The Bandmaster * Northwoods * The Stone Age * Radio Rhythm * Kentucky Belles * Hot Feet * The Hunter * Wonderland * The Hare Mail * The Fisherman * The Clown 1932: * Grandma's Pet * Mechanical Man * Wins Out * Beau and Arrows * Making Good * Let's Eat * The Winged Horse * Cat Nipped * A Wet Knight * A Jungle Jumble * Day Nurse * The Busy Barber * Carnival Capers * Wild and Woolly * Teacher's Pests 1933: * The Plumber * The Shriek * Going to Blazes * Beau Best * Ham and Eggs * Confidence * Five and Dime * The Zoo * The Merry Old Soul * Parking Space 1934: * Chicken Reel * The Candy House * The County Fair * The Toy Shoppe * Kings Up * Wolf! Wolf! * The Ginger Bread Boy * Goldielocks and the Three Bears * Annie Moved Away * The Wax Works * William Tell * Chris Columbus Jr. * The Dizzy Dwarf * Ye Happy Pilgrims * Sky Larks * Spring in the Park * Toyland Premiere 1935: * Robinson Crusoe Isle * The Hillbilly * Two Little Lambs * Do A Good Deed * Elmer the Great Dane * Towne Hall Follies * At Your Service * Bronco Buster * Amateur Broadcast * The Quail Hunt * Monkey Wretches * Case of the Lost Sheep * Doctor Oswald 1936: * Soft Ball Game * Alaska Sweepstakes * Slumberland Express * Beauty Shoppe * The Barnyard Five * Fun House * Farming Fools * Battle Royal * Music Hath Charms * Kiddie Revue * Beach Combers * Night Life of the Bugs * Puppet Show * The Unpopular Mechanic * Gopher Trouble 1937: * Everybody Sing * Duck Hunt * The Birthday Party * Trailer Thrills * The Wily Weasel * The Playful Pup * Lovesick * Keeper of the Lions * The Mechanical Handy Man * Football Fever * The Mysterious Jug * The Dumb Cluck 1938: * The Lamp Lighter * Man Hunt * Yokel Boy Makes Good * Trade Mice * Feed the Kitty * Happy Scouts 1943: * The Egg-Cracker Suite Enlaces externos * Oswald en Toonopedia.com (en inglés) * Of Rocks and Socks: The Winkler Oswalds (1928-29) por David Gerstein y Pietro Shakarian * The Walter Lantz Cartune Encyclopedia: Cartune Profiles: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Categoría:Conejos Categoría:Personajes